December 2016
Friday Version v0.89 ;The Great Darkness Weekend Buff! Features: * Added "The Great Darkness" buff weekend event. ** Buffed Crusaders include Emo Werewolf, Investigator Kaine, the Dark Gryphon, Merci, and Mr. Boggins. ** Added a new chest type containing gear for just the five Crusaders above, plus a special Golden Epic for Merci with the first purchase of any special chest package. Note: You will only receive gear for Mr. Boggins in the Dark Jeweled Chest if you have unlocked him during an event or through a mission. * Also updated the Golden Epic available with the purchase of normal Jeweled Chests. The new Golden Epic is for the Golden Panda. Fixes: * (PC) Further reduced lag when formation abilities are applied. * (PC) Fixed escorts’ effects failing to apply. * (PC) Fixed a case where the map would fail to update if connection was very poor. Friday Version: v0.90 ;New Campaign, Clowning Around Weekend Buff, and Flash Sales Features: * Added a new campaign to the game, Amusement Park of Doom, with six initial tier 1 objectives: ** Park Pass: Reach area 400 to unlock the rest of the park. ** Roller Coaster: Reach area 500 while your DPS goes UP and DOWN and UP and DOWN. ** Carousel: Reach area 500 with a limited selection of Crusaders. ** You Must Be THIS Tall: Reach area 600 to unlock the big kid rides. ** Ferris Wheel of Doom: Reach area 700 while your formation goes for a ride. ** The House of Horrors: Reach area 700 in a haunted house of horrors. * Added the "Clowning Around" buff weekend event. ** Buffed Crusaders include the Princess, Khouri the Witch Doctor, Nate Dragon, Mindy the Mime, and Pete the Carny. ** Added a new chest type containing gear for just the five Crusaders above, plus a special Golden Epic for Pete with the first purchase of any special chest package. Note: You will only receive gear for Mindy or Pete in the Clown Jeweled Chest if you have unlocked them during an event or through a mission, however if you do not have Pete unlocked, the GE will still be awarded, and will appear on Pete when/if you unlock him. * Changed Pete the Carny's "Boxing Glove" items from "+Self DPS" to "Buff Bad Joke" (Pete's formation ability). This updated item set is the one with the Golden Epic available in the weekend promo. * Added Flash Sales to the game. ** Flash Sales combine a random unowned GE and a random number of chests containing gear for the same Crusader into a unique package deal and offer it to you at a massive discount! ** Flash Sales are unique to each player so you'll rarely see the same one twice. ** Flash Sales are only available on certain web/pc platforms at this time: Facebook, Kongregate, ArmorGames, and Steam. Fixes: * (Mobile) Fixes to the next area arrow to prevent it from disappearing while changing areas/background progressing with auto-progress on * (Mobile) Fixed a potential freeze when using Center of the Universe and Mimic together * (Mobile) Fixed an error where the formation ability chevrons could be laid out incorrectly * (Mobile) Lone Wolf behaviour now matches flash * Minor text fixes Thursday Version: v0.91 ;The Nate Before Christmas Year 2! Features: * Updated the Nate Before Christmas event for year 2: ** Added new tier 1 objective to fill out the bunch. Much like the Carnival, Halloween, and Thanksgiving events, this new objective must be completed before moving on to tier 2. This is the last time we're doing this, though, as subsequent events all already have 5 tier 1 objectives. *** You've Been Naughty: Beat area 250, you naughty player you ** Added five new tier 2 objectives: *** The Dark Night: Reach area 300 while your front row is under constant attack *** Robo-Reindeer: Reach area 300 while escorting a malfunctioning reindeer *** Presents!: Reach area 400 while you receive tons of presents! *** Let It Snow: Reach area 450 before you get buried under snow *** Robo-Christmas: Reach area 500 with only certain Crusaders ** The tier 1 objective "Milk and Cookie Run" now requires you finish within 65 minutes, up from 60. ** Tier 1 recruit objectives will automatically be marked as complete if you recruited their Crusaders via missions. ** Requirement for the two Candy Cane spending achievements lowered to 16,500 and 33,000 respectively ** Christmas Chests have been updated to drop loot for any of the four Crusaders, however gear for tier 2 Crusaders will only appear if those Crusaders are recruited. ** Christmas Chests have had their weighting adjusted to be slightly more giving. T'is the season, after all. ** As before, the event dialog now lets you toggle between tier 1 and tier 2 of an event; you can still complete achievements, earn loot, and do objectives in either year at any time. Balance Changes: * Updated Frosty the Snowman: ** Removed un-used "animus" tag from Frosty ** Changed "Snowball Fight" upgrade from "Self DPS +200%" to "Increases the DPS of Frosty the Snowman by 200% for each Supernatural Crusader in the formation" ** "Chilling Power" now increases the DPS of Frosty by 100% for each adjacent Crusader (up from 30%), but only decreases the DPS of adjacent Crusaders by 25% (down from 30%). ** Frosty's Pipe loot items now increase the power of "Snowball Fight" instead of "Chilling Power." ** Frosty's Pauldron loot items now increase the power of "Storm Rider" instead of increasing global DPS. * Updated three sets of loot items that boost formation abilities to follow the standard 10, 25, 50, 100 power curve instead of the no-longer-used 25, 50, 75, 100 curve: Jack O'Lantern's Jerseys, Momma Kain's Vials, and RoboSanta's Hats. Fixes: * (PC) Improved frame rate when monsters are dying. * (PC) Fixed buff icons not stacking correctly when a buff expired. * (PC) Auto progress is now disabled when going to a previous area using the left arrow key. * (PC) Fixed a bug in the House of Horrors objective that would keep your DPS at 0 until changing areas. Monday Version: v0.91.1 ;Bug Fixes Fixes: * During the Invisibility Cloak Tier 3 objective, you can now reset the world using Merci. * (PC) Fixed all monsters in the Let It Snow objective adding effect stacks instead of just snowflakes. * (PC) Fixed Crusaders’ damage numbers and formation ability bubbles showing before area transitions had completed. * (PC) Fixed monsters sometimes remaining slightly on-screen when advancing to the next area. * (PC) Slightly reduced lag when formation abilities are calculated. See Also Category:News Archives